


Industry with Reverence

by ShinyKipp



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: "ruined" orgams, Canon Trans Character, Enjoy!, F/M, It's more service!top Barry what can I say, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKipp/pseuds/ShinyKipp
Summary: Barry dips away from her with a smirk.“Well, we, uh, we did dinner your way—” he says, making a vague gesture with one hand. “So I figure we can do this part my way, Lup.”His words stir memories in her mind: his way is languid, slow,torturous.  A phantom thought of her knees pushed up to her shoulders while he rocks against her g-spot has her uncrossing and recrossing her legs. The line of his shoulders, pulled back strong and proud, implies that he’ll make good on his words, she thinks.





	Industry with Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me! It's been a while since I posed, so here's 7,000 words of fluff 'n smut. 
> 
> Much love to the internet people who made lots of eye emojis at me when I mentioned I was thinking of posting this beast. Y'all are the best. 
> 
> Lup is physically and socially transitioned in this one.

The tavern room Barry picks for their annual anniversary-slash-getaway is more lavish than their usual haunts, but he justifies the splurge easily: their money is only good for a few more weeks, and they only have one _tenth_ anniversary of a half-century of pining.

Lup swings the door open and observes the room with a pleased hum. There’s a fireplace against one wall, and a gossamer-soft white canopy covers the four-post bed and its intricate antique headboard. A daybed crowded with pillows rests near the fireplace, an ice bucket with a bottle of wine sits on a small table, and there’s a single rose on the mantle.

She steps into the room, nudges off her shoes, and looks up at the raftered ceiling.

Barry interrupts her quiet exploration of their new space, snaking his arms around her waist. His hands come to rest on the soft angles of her hips, and he leans up to press a playful kiss to her ear. “Do you like it, Lup?”

She can hear the smile in his voice, and she relaxes into his gentle embrace. “Looks pretty good, babe.” His hands slide across her abdomen, and a feeling that remained a pleasant buzz during dinner settles into an anticipatory heat.

It’s a routine honed over more than half a century: they spend months exploring the world, doing their work, learning new tactics to combat their omnipresent enemy, and, in the last decade, stealing moments of intimacy between days of diligent study.

Then, when things calm down, they spend months exploring the world, walking along ancient footpaths, sampling dishes and libraries in every town they find, kissing under dim lamplight when they get caught in the rain—

and squirrling each other away to taverns or hotels or cliffside villas where they can reward industry with reverence.

So Barry fans the flames settling in her belly with a throaty hum and a slow slide of his mouth down her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses across her skin.

Her body throbs with the hot breath Barry paints across her neck, and she offers herself to his ministrations for a moment before he draws away.

He holds her at an arm’s length, his hands resting lightly on her hips. Barry’s eyes are warm, and Lup can’t avoid the smile that the look pulls out of her. “Enough with the goo-goo eyes, Bluejeans,” she teases, stepping back into his embrace. “You gonna kiss me, or what?”

He closes the space with a chuckle and a barely mumbled “whatever you say, Lup," and their bit of flirtatious banter doesn’t prepare Lup for how _intensely_ he kisses her: his arms wind around her, and his lips catch hers perfectly as she sighs a soft noise.

There’s a long moment where he just kisses her, teeth grazing her bottom lip as he drags her further into his embrace, and she feels heat unspooling from her core and threading through her body, tingling and bright.

She feels his excitement, too. With a slow role of her hips, Lup nuzzles her face into his shoulder, pressing their bodies flush together and sighing as his fingers dig into her hips.  

They’re very close, and the feeling of his button-down shirt against her skin-tight dress makes her hum. She moves to wind her arms around his neck, but Barry turns away from the contact, opening his eyes slowly. “Gods, I could have you just like this.” His words are gruff, and his grip on her tightens. His eyes are dark, and she shivers under the intensity of his gaze. He clicks his restraint back into place before she has time to pounce on him, though, and a smile crinkles his eyes. “But let’s uh—let’s slow this down a bit, yeah?” He looks at her with a warmth that makes the room fade for a moment. “We’ve got time.”

There’s a long pause, and each point of contact—his biceps under her hands, their middles brushing loosely—leaves her feeling light and warm. Eventually, Lup ends the silence with a smiling quip: “Gonna be one of those nights, huh?”

Barry dips away from her with a smirk.“Well, we, uh, we did dinner your way—” he says, making a vague gesture with one hand as he moves the arabesque fire gate to reach into the hearth. Fire sparks from his fingertips and onto the enchanted logs in the fireplace. Color comes back to Lup’s vision as the room brightens, and her eyes linger on the side of Barry’s neck as he prods the logs with a metal rod. “So I figure we can do this part my way, Lup.”

She drops onto the daybed and leans back against the pillows while trying to swallow past the new, tacky feeling in her throat. His words stir memories in her mind: his way is languid, slow, _torturous._ He turns her on and wraps her around his finger. A phantom thought of her knees pushed up to her shoulders while he rocks against her g-spot has her uncrossing and recrossing her legs. The line of his shoulders, pulled back strong and proud, implies that he’ll make good on his words, she thinks.

“Well, I guess that’s fair.” Lup eventually manages, emerging from her thoughts to notice the fire flare to life.

Barry hums a positive affirmation and drags the metal grate back into place.

He watches the fire for a moment, brown eyes sparkling in the new light. She wonders if he’s remembering what he does to her, too.

“So.” She interrupts his pensive moment, and he looks to her quickly. “What’s ‘your way’ entail tonight, huh?” Lup waves a hand at the bottle of wine. “Some of this, I guess?”

“Oh, yeah. I almost, uh, almost forgot about that.” He doesn’t look to the bottle as he stands: his eyes stay riveted on her body.

She relaxes against the pillows as they watch each other. She feels her dress ride up on her thighs, and the way his eyes flick from her legs to her lips to her eyes makes her wonder if she could snap that resolve of his, after all.

Barry sighs, flexing his hands and crossing back over to the armless couch. He picks up the bottle of wine and two glasses from the table. A light _ting_ resonates from the glasses as he flips them.

Lup sees the purpose in his gesture and gathers herself. Unsprawling, she criss-crosses her ankles and puts her hands on her shins, leaning in to watch him burn a spell slot uncorking the wine. The room is warmer from the fire, she takes the glass Barry offers with a small smile.

It is her favorite wine.

“To us,” he says after a comfortable silence where he pours his own glass. “This, uh, this whole mission wound up… really different than I thought it would be.”

She watches him closely, seeing the shift in his shoulders from poised to introspective as he settles against the pillows. His eyes glimmer in the firelight.

It’s enchanting, and her breath comes out quietly as she hangs onto his words.

He seems similarly afflicted, clearing his throat twice before speaking again: “I think, I mean, I _know_ that, uh, this is all still really crazy, and it might not ever _stop_ being crazy.” Barry’s brow furrows as he picks his way through his words. “Honestly, Lup, these moments? Everything about — about _this_ , about _us_ ,” he takes her hand, still intensely focused, but softening around his edges. He makes eye contact. “It… It really make the rest of the work worthwhile.”

His thumb runs over her hand, lingering in soft circles over her ring finger. Lup feels her cheeks start to burn, and she hears him chuckle, low and fond. The rest of the tension eases out of his features with the laugh, and Barry smiles as he leans a little closer. “I guess—I guess I’m just trying to say ‘thank you.’”

Maybe it’s the heat from the fire, or maybe a blush surges to her cheeks. She tries to pull forward a quip, roots around for something witty to wrap the praise threatening to flood from her mouth.

Instead she looses her words in an honest and revenant whisper. “Yeah, I—I don’t know how any of this woulda worked without you, Barry.” She squeezes his hand. “You’re so smart, and caring, and _handsome_.” Lup breaks up the praise with a wink. “So thank you, too. I don’t know how much longer we’ll be at this for, but these past ten years have been the brightest of this whole crazy journey. So, it may have taken us a while to get here, but I think it was worth the pining, too.” She taps their glasses, and they let out a deeper, full note. “To us.”

Smart, caring, handsome, and _adorable_ when he blushes, murmuring out a ‘cheers’ to match her toast as they clink glasses. Barry can dish it out better than he can take it, but he manages an admirable drink from his glass before he leans in to kiss her, and the peck is light but lingering.

They settle, and the fire pops.

Lup likes things this way, she thinks, and the way he barks a laugh when takes a long drag of wine and cheers “Romance!” makes her heart swell.

He refills her glass before it’s fully drained, and she returns the favor with a giggle when it’s his turn.

She dips the last of the bottle into his glass before flopping back against the mountain of pillows. “Okay, babe,” She puts her glass and the empty bottle on the table, and he drains the last of his wine. “Slowburn is like, the brand after the whole ‘pining for forty years,’ thing.” He bites back a laugh as she nudges his midsection with her foot. “But we’ve done the wine-and-dine and the goopy speeches, so let’s be real. I look sexy as hell, lounging here, and I see you giving me those looks.” Lup punctuates the statement with a wink as he reaches over her to put down his empty glass and bat her leg away from his ticklish ribs. “So we could, like, _do_ something about that, if you catch my drift.”

“You really do, and I—hey, stop that,” he chides, tapping her foot when it prods at him again. “Lup, no.”

She giggles and twists out of his grasp. Barry leans away, putting himself at a safe range as she tries to poke him with her other leg, but he catches her ankle and pulls it into his lap.

He digs his fingers into the bottom of her foot, catching a point of tension and pressing on the knot he finds.

Barry’s touch reduces her to putty in an instant. “Oh, _damn_ , babe.” Lup groans, relaxation rolling from the ball of her foot to the tips of her fingers. “Okay, nevermind, you win the tickle war. Consider it over. The terms of my surrender are that you keep doing exactly what you’re doing, here.”

Barry grins, deft hands working over her. “I accept your terms,” and he presses his thumbs against points of tension that render her limp.

She watches him for a few moments; Barry moves methodologically through his massage in the way of someone who knows where each tendon lies, and it’s devine. She lets her eyes fall shut as he moves to the other foot, doting on her with a precise, intent hand. A little sigh slips out of her mouth, and she lets her heavy-as-stone arms and legs sink into the cushions.

“That nice, huh?” he asks, and she can hear the smile on his lips as he moves to the joint near her ankle and leans over her body. She can sense his weight over her, and it’s a solid presence for a few moments before his fingers finishing working their way around her shins, calves, knees, before he pulls away.

There’s a soft _fwumph_ as a pillow hits the floor, and Barry moves off of the daybed. Fabric slides against fabric, and Lup feels him settle between her legs, nudging her to make a spot for himself.  His movement builds a note of anticipation before she feels one of his hands rest against her knee.

He’s kneeling on the pillow, lips parted gently, and he’s watching her again. “I guess,” he nearly whispers, his other hand tracing circles across her thigh, “slow burn is, uh, _is_ the brand.” He continues, “but you’re right. You look.... amazing.” Barry leans in and presses a kiss to the side of her bare knee. “So I don’t know how much longer I can keep myself off’a you.” He kisses the middle of her thigh. His smile is soft and eager, and he kisses up her leg until the only thing keeping them apart is a breath of space. He clears his throat, and he flicks his eyes up and down again. “Will you, uh, will you let me?”

The note of anticipation blooms into a measure of want, and Lup feels a shiver run across her shoulders as she moves to follow his lead. Rotating, she sits with her legs on either side of his body, Lup relaxes and reaches tenderly forward to rest a hand on his cheek. “Yeah,” she supplies, and it comes out a little breathless, “Yeah, always, Bear. Why would I..? Do you think I _wouldn’t_ want you to eat me out, Bluejeans?”

He shrugs. “Just wanna keep the romance alive, I guess.”

And it’s not a surprise that he nudges her legs apart and kisses the inside of her thigh, and she expects the way he traces her hip bones with his lips.

Anticipating the hot press of his mouth against the thin lace separating them doesn't dull the surge of lust that rushes through her, though. The measure of _want_ surges into a symphony of _need_ , her body shivers, and she hears Barry chuckle.

The smug bastard.

Her resentment over how _easily_ Barry turns her on fades as he slips his fingers under the scrap of fabric and tugs. “But I— sorry, Lup,” he mumbles, easing the panties down as she lifts her hips. “I just… just can’t stay away.” He kisses her thighs and grazes his teeth over her soft skin. “I wanted to kiss you until you were dizzy.” His lips ghost over her, teasing, and he kisses her once more before he licks across her slit, parting her gently with his tongue.

He starts slow, focusing in on the bud of her arousal so gently that she can’t bite back her sigh. “But I guess I can still do that from here, huh?”

It takes her a moment to find her words as he parts her again, sweeping around her clit with his tongue. “Fine by me, Bear.” Lup lifts a leg and pulls it to her chest to give him better access. “You know, I kinda like when we do things ‘your way.’”

It’s the only permission he needs, and Barry responds with motion, pushing against her thighs to spread her even wider, and his nose rubs over her clit when he opens his mouth against her entrance.

Lup gasps, and her toes curl at the feeling of him delving into her.

She can’t see much besides the top of his head, but the sensation is warm and raw as he devours her, tongue dipping into her before spinning in tight circles around her sensitive entrance.

It _does_ make her dizzy.

He laves over her clit then, and dizziness surges into reeling arousal that pulses syrupy and hot through her blood. He starts simple; long passes of his tongue wind her up and make her hard against him, and he sighs a hot breath against her before pushing harder against her cunt.

He catches his tongue on the hood of her clit, swiping upwards slowly. The long drag is as exhilarating as it is tantalizing, and Lup feels herself tremble around him. Her thighs shake against his hands, and he hums another low noise that coils hot at the base of her spine. The gentle slide of his tongue quickly becomes _not enough_ , and his teasing sets her on edge—her hips slide off of the daybed and he drags her against him. Barry slides his mouth against her wetness, and she feels his fingers press harder into her thighs when he tugs her close.

There’s suddenly a pressure over her clit as he catches it between his lips, his nails drag against her thighs, and Lup brings her hand from his face to the back of his head to yank him against her. “Oh, fuck,” she gasps, and Barry lets her guide his mouth against the spots that make her moan, following every nudge of her hips and tug on his hair.

He understands her body, knows her tics, follows her direction, and Lup feels her climax build for just a second before it slams into her and she gasps, bucking and grinding against his mouth.

She can feel his smile against her cunt as he licks her through it, long passes of his tongue from her quivering entrance to the softening bud of her clit.

Barry lets her hold him in place for a moment, her body shivering against him before her hand falls limply out of his hair. He pulls away and wipes his mouth over the back of his hand, cheeks  ruddy and eyes dark even in the warm firelight. He breathes out a long, ragged puff of air. “That’s, uh, that’s a pretty good start to the night, huh, Lup?”

She relaxes against the pillows, and heat diffuses through her body. Barry’s fingers trace along her thighs.

“I’d say so, babe.” She keeps lounging. He rises, rolling his shoulders before he drops himself next to her.

Lup’s eyes flick to the tightness obvious in his pants, but Barry says nothing as he leans back against the pillows. Lup curls into his side. He’s warm in a different way than the fire, and the soft feeling of his body is a comfort as she floats through afterglow.

She’s complacent in the silence for only a moment before her hand finds his erection and presses down over the fabric. Excitement trills across her mind at how rigid he feels under her palm.

Barry sighs and pulls her closer by the shoulders, and she feels his cock twitch under her attention.

She touches him slowly, flicking her fingers over his head with the sound of nails on denim. Then: “Remember that time you came just from eating me out, babe?”

He bites his lip and cants his hips ever so slightly into her hand. “How could I forget?”

“You looked so cute.” Lup wraps her fingers around him in a mockery of what she does when there _aren’t_ clothes in her way. “Your face was so red when you pulled back, and you were breathing all sloppy.”

He takes another deep breath, and Lup feels the tension in his shoulders as he tries to relax against her, but his body betrays him.

“How close were you this time, babe?”

She hears his breath hitch, and he freezes. “I—” and the nose he chokes off against the stammer curls a wicked smile across Lup’s face as she drops her lips to his neck. It feels so _good_ to have him turned on and stuttering. He tries again, but his words come out staggered and louder than the room warrants:  “Very! Very, I uh— wow, that’s embarrassing.”

Lup giggles against him. “No, babe, it’s all good.” Her free hand unhooks his belt and opens button on his pants before she pulls the zipper down one tooth at a time. “I think it’s _really_ hot.”

She pulls him out of the slit in his boxers, and a soft noise escapes Barry that makes her heart flutter.

He’s hard and heavy in her palm, and she rubs her hand over the head of his cock and licks a path up his neck to his ear.

“D-do you?” He stammers, and she forsakes responding to bite at the curved shell of his ear just to see what happens.

His response is immediate, a wince that turns into an arch as she tugs away from the bite before running her tongue over the mark from her canine.

“Lup—” He gasps, then snaps his mouth shut.

“Uh, yeah, babe. Of course I like it.” She rotates around him “Hey, how about we get this party started for real?” She stands, ‘coy smirk’ edging into ‘wicked grin’ territory when she doesn't let go of his cock, tugging on him instantly.

There’s a surprised noise from the back of Barry’s throat and he nearly stumbles to his feet.

She twists her hand over him, pleased, then drops her grip to walk backwards, leading him towards the bed with a hand raised to curl one finger in an enticing gesture.

“At least—at least let me get undressed first,” he’s smiling, and his hands fly to his buttons.

She tsks, stepping in and starting at the bottom of the now-untucked shirt to pop the buttons open one by one. Their hands meet in the middle, and their fingers wind together as they pull together like magnets.

He tastes like her and like wine, and she doesn't really know how they started kissing, but her other hand is pushing the shirt off of his shoulders and he’s tugging her dress over her head.

They part for just a moment, throwing clothes to the side for each other before they collide again, both sets of hands roving over skin and catching on hips, stomachs, thighs, as they tumble backwards onto the mattress.

Her back hits the sheets first, a soft sound that’s drowned out by the cracking fire and the breath that passes between them as he follows her down, dipping the mattress with his weight and watching her closely in the warm firelight.

Lup rests her weight on her elbows as Barry leans over her. She traces the back of his calf with one foot as his hand comes to cradle her jaw. “Is it hot in here, or is that just us?” her voice is low, and Lup leans into his touch, pressing her lips to his palm and dragging kisses up between his fingers.

Barry smiles even as his eyes darken, gaze roving over her naked form. He leans down to kiss her, and his wine-stained lips trail from the corner of her mouth to the side of her neck. “Maybe both,” he murmurs before sucking a mark into the skin warmed by his words.

Heat buzzes from the spots his lips touch through her fingers and toes before looping back to settle in with the growing wetness between her legs. Barry shifts forward, and she _feels_ his cock brush over her entrance, and it’s all she can do to not gasp out loud.

She does stiffen, and a low chuckle reverberates from his chest. “What’s that, Lup?” He teases, and she lifts her knees to accommodate him as he nudges against her.

He slides over her clit and this time she _does_ gasp, crossing her ankles behind his back.

“Do you want something?” She can hear the smile in his voice even as he attends to her neck, kissing and sucking to add marks to the growing collection running up her neck.

“Fuckin rude, Bear,” she bites back at his teasing, and she tries and fails to rock him into her by pushing against his cock.

She’s taken off guard by several things: first, he responds to her quip with a _literal_ bite, teeth sinking into the soft skin of her neck over a bruise he’d been revitalizing. Second, he loops his arms under her knees and pushes them up, spreading her open and angling himself at her entrance for a hard drive into her.

She hangs on the precipice of anticipation for a long moment before she cracks an eye open at him.

Barry is watching her, leaning back on his heels with her knees hooked into the crook of his elbows and his hips rest flush with hers.

And as they make eye contact, Barry rocks himself against her, pressing but not entering her before he slides up against her clit.

Every inch of his length slides over her with electrifying heat, and Lup squirms in his grasp.

It’s with no small amount of excitement that she realizes how little she can move with his her legs draped over his arms.

“Sorry.” Barry responds, and Lup knows he’s not sorry at all. He rocks against her again, nearly breaching her with his head, and the slight pressure and stretch makes her moan before he angles up and grinds against her clit again.

And again.

Each pass flusters her more. Lup can feel herself fluttering around him—every drag of his dick over her implies so much more—he can press into her in an instant. The pleasure from the eagerness doesn’t take into account the hot, hard pressure of him against her clit, and she nearly loses her mind when Barry groans softly.

“Please,” she breathes out after a few more passes, “please, Barry, _do_ something.”

He smiles and lingers for a moment longer at her entrance between teasing strokes. “This is something,” he quips, and his voice is composed even as she feels his cock twitch against her. “We only get one anniversary a year, Lup.”

God, she so much prefered that smart mouth when it was buried between her legs. He couldn’t be as snarky, then. “Fuckin _tease_ .” She manages with a gasp, but it’s a fight to get any words out with how _fucking slowly_ he grinds against her. There are seconds between the moments of building pleasure that Lup can use to speak, but the tingling pleasure that pervades her builds with each slow, slow pass. “Gods, I just—I just want, oh, man—” A particularly hard drag makes Lup arch her back and sends her train of thought careening off its tracks. A warm, rolling sensation pulses through her, and her body trembles.

Barry’s face remains impassive, and Lup looks for an amused quirk of his lips, a decisive tilt of his brow—anything to indicate that her babbling was breaking through that resolve of his.

There. Barry’s head tilts slightly to one side, and his lips faintly part. “You want? Tell me what you want, Lup.” He presses against her entrance, breaching her with just his tip. The pressure makes her burn.“I’ll do anything you want me to.” He leans down and Lup’s heart flutters at the sincerity in his tone before it barrel rolls back into wild lust as he murmurs: “If you want me to fuck you senseless, just ask.”

It’s so hard to focus past the sensation of his light intrusion, and Lup tries to work her hips down onto his cock.

The reaction is immediate—Barry’s derisive “No.” comes out in the same moment where he drops his hands to her thighs and shoves her legs down to the mattress. “We’re doing this my way tonight, remember?”

It comes out nearly feral, and Lup chokes over her gasp at the voracious tone, the way he pins her, the way his restraint cracks right down it’s middle.

“I’ll give you anything, Lup.” He drops his lips to her collarbone, kissing along the ridge of her shoulder before he starts hovering tantalizingly close to her ear. His tone is breathy, shaking, desperate: “Anything. Just ask.”

She feels the subtext in the way his fingers dig into her thighs, sees it in the way the muscles in his shoulder and back tense as he holds her down, hears it in the low growl of his words: “ _Beg for it_.”

A saner Lup would have some vague embarrassment over how the words erupt from her, desperate and weak: “Please fuck me, Barry, please—”

“How?” He asks, and his lips find her ear with a wet heat that makes her moan. “Fuck you how, Lup?” Barry slides slowly into her. “Like this?”

She barely hears the soft groan accompanying his words as he sinks in deep. The angle keeps her still under him, and he presses against her g-spot with his slow thrust before he pauses for a response.

She has some trouble with the whole ‘thinking’ thing. Lup feels her eyes roll back, feels a small squeak escape her open mouth at the sensation of finally, _finally_ being filled, and spends a moment reveling in the feeling of his hot cock pressing against her walls.

“Ah, n-no. I want,” he pulls out of her and presses in again, almost as slowly as he teased her clit, and she absently winds her arms around his shoulders and tangles her hands in his hair. “I want more,” she pleads, “harder.”

“How’s this?” He entreats, and moves a touch quicker.

It’s still not what she wants.

Lup wants his hips to snap into her, wants him to pound into her g-spot until she comes to an explosive orgasm, wants him, wants _Barry._

She says as much, rambling: “No, _no,_ you know what I—fuck, Barry, you know what I mean.” It comes out nearly whining, and even the most blissed-out haze can’t filter out her sardonic frustration with him, “please give me more. Please.”

He kisses her. It’s deep and warm, but there’s no muffling the shout that wrenches itself from Lup as Barry drives into her, sinking his cock in deeper and bottoming out with a thrust that rocks the bed under them.

Each snap of his hips moves them up on the bed, and Lup’s arms lurch away from his hair to anchor against the headboard, pressing against the wood with shaking hands to match his relentless pace as much as she can.

Her gasps and moans overshadow the complaints of the bedframe, and the sensation of his cock against her g-spot winds her up and up until she feels ready to explode. “Yes, _yes_ , right there, perfect, perfect, _you’re perfect_ , ahhn—”

Barry’s lips wrap around the shell of her ear, and the lightning it sends through her makes her scream.

The next push sends her careening over the edge, and she comes hard, her body clamping down on him as she squirts across his cock, making a mess of the space between them even as he pounds her through it.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ ” he swears, and Lup feels herself collapsing, wrists falling limply beside her head as her body’s fucked through its trembling climax.

It still feels amazing, and she glances down at him in time to watch him bite back another curse and pull out of her.

She’s about to plead with him to finish in her, keep her full and hot and wanting as he finds his edge after their evening of intimacy and warmth, but her words evaporate and her mouth goes dry as she watches him come, but its…

It’s not a real climax, not really, and he _whines_ through a wounded noise that tears from his chest as a shiver wracks his body.

He _leaks_ onto her, precome dripping from his length and over her cunt as his arms shake where they still hold her thighs down, and his eyes stay closed as he breathes raggedly through the ruined orgasm.

They’re both quiet for a long moment as she watches his cock twitch and still. Lup’s view is abruptly cut off when he slackens against her, the bridge of his nose resting against her forehead as he stills his breathing.

Then he slips back into her, and she gasps out a quivering “Oh, _shit,_ babe,” as the heat of the situation hits her all at once.

He came, he came and wrecked it, and now he’s inside of her again, sliding through the wet mess they made to rut against her g-spot and keep the heat pounding through her body.

It’s enough to have her reeling, and her head falls back and her eyes slip shut.

Her breathing comes out stilted as he rolls his body against her, pressing himself deep and reducing her to a puddle. Each long drive makes him tremble when he’s buried at his deepest, and their air mingles with their closeness before he drops his head to her neck.

Lup feels dizzy.

“Oh, _Lup_ ,” he whispers, and one of his hands comes up from her leg to knot in her hair.

The sharp tug sends another spark to the inferno of her lust, and she moans at his tone as he pants against her neck. Barry isn’t a vocal lover; Lup shouts when he smiles, Lup begs when he dotes, so the weak, thready noise he makes into her shoulder before he kisses her to muffle himself tips a balance.

She climaxes with her own weak noise, and it’s a weaker finale than her first—she can’t tell if Barry notices, but the pleasure rolls through her in syrupy waves of warmth.

It takes her a long moment to come down, especially as he keeps pressing against that spot inside of her with each hard press of his cock. Aftershocks still tremble through her, but when her head is a bit clearer, Lup grounds him a with a kiss to his round ear. “How you doing, Barry?”

 

“Fine,” he nearly blurts it, pushing into her hard enough to rock their bodies again, and Lup automatically lowers the leg he freed to anchor against the bed and thrust her hips up to meet him. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, fine.”

“Are you sure?” With some of the control back in her court, she rocks her body against him, pulling him down until their bodies are flush and she can feel his heartbeat through their chests.

He gasps and pushes weakly forward. “Okay, yeah, I’m just, uh, losing my mind a little bit, sorry.”

She kisses down the line of his jaw and then licks a path back up before catching the shell of his ear between her teeth. His skin is hot, and the faint taste of salt lingers on her lips.

“Pull out.” Lup says, suddenly angling herself away from him.

Barry listens, and she feels a flash of affection at his obedience before it’s devoured by lust at the look on his face.

His mouth is open, his pupils blown—there’s redness painting his cheeks and shoulders, and as her eyes trail down past his soft stomach to the hard length of his cock, she feels her mouth go dry.

“You’re purple, babe.”

He doesn’t look away from her, and he offers a simple “yeah.”

The intensity in his gaze makes her shiver, there’s a wild quality to the want that so obviously thrums under his skin, so Lup decides to waste no time. “Can you lie down for me, Bear?”

He leans past her, and his movements are slow and shaky as he takes her place on his back, murmuring out a, “yeah, ‘course. Anything you want.”

As soon as he’s down, she climbs onto him, one leg on each side of his hips, and she drops onto his length.

Barry arches off the bed, mouth snapping shut around a noise that she really would have liked to hear.

“Stop gagging yourself, babe.”

“S’ embarrassing,” he murmurs, looking to the side as she leans back to put her hands on his thighs, lifting only a bit before sliding back down his length. The angle re-coils a tight spring of heat from her navel to her tailbone, and her body buzzes.

She huffs and grinds over him again, and his brows pinch inwards as his eyes shut. It would be nice to hear him. His lovely sharp breaths and barely-there sighs send heat sparking through her system, and she treasures the rare moans and gasps he gifts to her when his pleasure is too great. Another long grind makes her moan, and he inhales.

He keeps his mouth closed, though, so Lup pulls out her ace.

“I want to hear you, Barry.” She moves her hips against him, keeping her shoulders back as she rubs his length against her g-spot. “You like giving me what I want, don’t you?”

There’s a choked keen in the back of his throat, and she maintains her slow grind.

“Please, Barry?”

His resolve snaps all at once, and his voice shakes through one long string of words: “Oh, fuckyesLup _please_ —” before shorting out into a gasp that practically a yell when she _snaps_ her hips down against him.

It’s still more of a lift-drop-drag than an up-and-down thrusting, but the movement does the trick for Barry; his hands shake as the rise to grab her hips. His fingers are cool where they press into her flesh, and knowing his body is _that_ wound up adds to the building pressure and heat between her legs.

Each roll of her body makes him moan, now, and Lup feels her heartbeat in the tips of her ears as each press pushes her closer to another climax.

She’s close, _very close_ , and the slow, steady build of pressure hits its peak as she rides him.

The moment that nudges her over the edge is innocuous, compared to the rest of their encounter. He’s watching her, eyes half-lidded in the firelight, and she presses her hips down in a slow roll that evokes a soft “ _Ah_ —”

And she bites her lip and comes, body lurching down onto his cock as the tension snaps. She paints them with her release and grinds down against the hardness so wonderfully filling her. It’s a warm, shuddering sensation, and she feels it from her core to the tips of her ears as is passes through her in languid sweeps.

He watches her come, breathing out a nearly-frantic whisper of her name before his eyes roll back and he yanks her close, sliding her body hard against the wet mess to rut as deeply as he can.

Barry’s close behind with his second orgasm, and she can feel it inside of her _and_ see it as he suddenly tenses, body jolting with the warm shocks of a well-earned release. He shakes under her, fighting for breath as he bites his lip hard and shakes through the climax.

She lifts her hands from this thighs and flops forwards, not bothering to climb off of him.

Her fingers find his hair, and his arms wind around her hips to pull her closer.

Barry whispers a jumble of letters, and Lup lifts her head to ask him to repeat himself. Instead, he answers her unspoken question with a furrowed brow as he more clearly shapes his mouth around the word: “Prestidigitate.”

Lup laughs as the magic works on his second attempt. “Had some trouble there, babe?”

“I just—” he levels her a look. “Cut me a break, will ya, Lup?”

“No, no, no, I thought   _you_ were supposed to fuck _me_ senseless.” There’s a scrape of blood at the corner of his mouth from where his teeth caught his lip, and she whispers a breath of her own magic to wipe it away.

He touches the now-clean wound, chuckles, then matches her teasing. “Oh, oh, I’m sorry.” Barry smiles as he shakes her off of him with a half-roll. “I’m sorry that I just _so_ enjoyed my girlfriend riding me that a fuckin cantrip wasn’t at the forefront of my mind.”

Lup giggles as her body flumps onto the mattress, and she brings up her hand to run her nails idly through his hair. “Yeah, I mean, you enjoying that was _really_ nice for me too, Barry.”

He flushes, and Lup bites down the ‘you’re so fucking cute.’ Instead, she waits for the pink to fade from his cheeks before kissing him.

One of his arms loops around her back, and she moves her hands to rest against his chest, running gentle touches from his collarbones down to the tip of his sternum and back up again.

Barry hums gently and rests his other arm in the space between them, catching one of Lup’s wandering hands and lacing their fingers together.

He mumbles another cantrip, the fire goes out with a _whoosh_ , and the room falls dark.

His eyes shut gently, and Lup watches him for a few moments. She can tell he’s awake by the pitch of his brow, the soft lines that run from the side of his nose to the crease of the faint smile on his face—she spends more time watching him sleep than is probably average for couples, but he does rest for twice as long.

“I love you, Lup.” It’s quiet, and Lup becomes aware of the soundlessness in their room.

“I love you too,” she says, filling the space and settling her free hand over his heart. It thrums gently under her fingertips, and she feels a swell of wonder and joy at the fact that this man, this powerful, tireless, devoted man, fell so deeply in love with _her_.

She counts herself lucky to have such stability through their years; she doesn't know just when he slipped onto the page of ‘most important people in Lup’s life’ to rest right next to Taako in her heart. The realization forms a lump of profound, positive emotion that swells in her throat. Barry seems to detect her wandering thoughts, somehow, and he pulls her closer with a wordless murmur.

It hits her all at once in the cool blue afterglow of their borrowed room that she wants to spend her forever with him.

She watches him drift off in the dark. The furrow in his brow smooths, and she squeezes his hand and traces a finger over his nose, his cheek, his lips.

Lup lets her eyes slip shut as she falls into a centuries-honed rhythm of counted breaths.

She notices in her-half aware and meditative state that it already perfectly synchronises with his breathing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 !


End file.
